


WHY?

by VenusandMars



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusandMars/pseuds/VenusandMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHY?<br/>Well, hello again... I tried to write inspirating in some little web Beatles GIFS...<br/>I believe is very funny, found a possible short tale behind one scene.<br/>So, this is my first intent...<br/>Please, comment, I really thank you every words</p><p> First, look at this GIF and then read the fic.</p><p>http://giphy.com/gifs/the-beatles-paul-mccartney-makin-of-a-hard-days-night-gj8ryc6Arqzzq</p><p>All is fiction, YES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHY?

Why?

\- Of course ... not.

\- Of course not? What the fuck are you saying? I saw you!

John rose from the bed of the hotel angrily and went straight to him.  
Paul, who was accommodating their clothes in a suitcase with difficulty, gave a snort and blow up the hair of his bangs.

\- Look at me - ordered John standing beside him.

Paul knew what this meant ... maybe the beginning of an hour or more discussion.  
Paul looked up at him, he spoke wearily.

\- Girls are always following us wherever we go!, you know, and they want a piece of me too... John, I can not avoid it ...

\- Yessss... Girls ... girls ... pissing damned girls !!! ... but what about the fucking boys!?  
Paul did not hesitate to clarify, he told naturally.

\- Oh, you are talking about Tommy? ... no, no, he's an old friend of mine, we practically grew up together in the old neighborhood, he lived three houses from mine when I was five years... and ...

John took him by the arm and led him into the wall. The fingers of his right hand holding the jaw Paul and maintain face to face with him.  
A bead of sweat ran down the cheek of bassist. John held his gaze fixed on him, intimidating a few centimeters, his breathing labored now nervously while Paul containing it and opened wide his big eyes.

If he wanted, he could unhooked the grip with a little movement, but he let John cornered him ... it was better finish this as soon as possible.

\- You know how I get because of your fucking "friends"... know you?

For a moment, Paul thought of talking back, and push it out of there ... but again reminded himself why John always reacted so ... it was his damn insecurity ...

\- I will not leave you, Johnny, never - He whispered slowly.

John eased the tension in his arm and his eyes took a strange glow.  
It seemed that the sudden fury had passed, he was only a little away backwards without taking his eyes from Paul.

\- I do not need you. I do not need anyone. Only, that I hate treason.

"Damn!" thought Paul, at times like this he wondered what it was that kept them together ... John is sick!!! , Treason? ... He only said hello and talked to an acquaintance? It makes no sense ... John is a fucking mad...but...for a misterious reason, they still seemed charmed each other ...  
Paul watched him frowning and mouth open in amazement.

\- Right, Lennon - said - if you don´t need me, I will go from here now, maybe this night I sleep in Ritchie's room ... Let me know when you take off the "madness".

John pushed him onto the bed so fast that Paul could not react, he sat with his knees at the sides of Paul body and pinned his arms.  
Paul thought he was going to hit. His face must have expressed his astonishment and some fear, because John saw his face, over him and inmediately was not contain and let out a raucous laugh.

\- Yes ... I'm crazy, maybe jealous… baby ... and guess who's to blame?

It was eternal tug of war between them ... "You love me... you don´t....you hate me... You love me... you don´t.... you hate me..."  
Paul saw John radiant smile and his personal cosmos gave a whimsical turn , now, under his smile...any attempt to fight or indifference is over. He still lying beneath him, but he made an desperate effort to reach John mouth.

\- "Bésame" - ask Paul.

\- Mucho? - sonrió John

\- Yes

And John fulfilled his wish, while they both took off their pants.

Later....

On the set of "A Hard Day's Night", he was sitting alone watching the swarm of people came and went without stopping. Paul had chosen that chair away, because he need to be lonely, only to melt in his own thinking, unusually, a little sad.

"Why?"  
Why do I need him, if it's so hard to stay with him sometimes?  
Why he makes me feel in that Way? Why I uphold his madness? ¿I'm not in love ...? ¿Or yes?  
Maybe I´m sick too...  
Why he try me so cruelly if he loves me? ah?...I Can not Understand  
I can't leave him, I can't ... but, I must ...  
Why he have the most marvelous hands when he touched me? Why?  
And his lips ... always can killed me ...  
Why?  
And ... Why this stupid cameraman is focus over me right now?  
Fuck ...  
Why?


End file.
